A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit. Refrigerated transport units are commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce, frozen foods, and meat products. The refrigerated transport unit can have a controlled environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) in a cargo space (conditioned space) during transport. Typically, a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) is attached to the refrigerated transport unit to control the environmental condition of the cargo space. The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.